


Bring Her Home

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Harge comes to claim his daughter and bring her back to where she truly belongs.





	Bring Her Home

“Harge—you’re early,” Carol said, taking a step backwards the second her ex-husband made his way inside the apartment. He didn’t take off his brown fedora hat and just stood there in the foyer, searching the room. Carol left the door open as she followed after him, knowing his purpose here. He came to pick up their daughter. Her time with her mother was done and over with.

Rindy was in the living room with Therese on the floor cutting out paper dolls. Harge cleared his throat, causing both females to look up. Carol felt helpless in the sidelines. She watched her daughter greet her father with a rush of joy. Therese had dropped the pair of scissors and remained sitting on her folded knees with her cloth linen skirt cascading around her like a large flower petal. 

Harge spun Rindy around in his arms before keeping still to kiss her on the cheek. Carol rubbed the nape of her neck. Therese was aware that became one of her nervous ticks. Harge arrived early on purpose and he knew it. 

“Ready to go home?” 

“Can’t I stay a little bit longer?”

“We have to drive all the way back in time for dinner, sweetheart. Don’t you miss Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Yeah...”

“She can eat here, Harge,” Carol spoke softly. “There’s a chicken roasting in the oven.”

“We’re leaving,” he grunted.

Therese picked herself up off the floor the minute Harge started to carry Rindy away with Carol trailing after them. She couldn’t move from her spot. She began to hear Carol’s protests in the hallway along with Rindy’s mournful cry. It was terrible the way Harge was acting tonight. It frustrated Therese for not having the ability to stop him from taking Rindy, and breaking Carol’s heart all over again.


End file.
